gleegroupsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LoveYouLikeCrazy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Groups Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The ƹ̵̡ӝ̵̨̄ʒMusical Gleeksƹ̵̡ӝ̵̨̄ʒ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Glee Rocks! (Talk) 23:00, October 6, 2011 Admin Well you said you wanted to be Admin, so I have ome up with the Admin Training Test. Each couple of days, I will make a round for you to complete. If you do well, I will make you admin. If you don't, keep trying. Today's tournament. Well, I realesed that you have been writing replys to other comments above, not below. So this weeks test- On the Admin Page, I will Write LoveYouLikeCrazy's Test, under that, you have to write something like the groups you are in or your name. Under, not on top. Do you understand? Are you building a time machine too? 00:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Glee Rocks! You haven't passed yet, remember, Under. I will give you a hint. Reply Are you building a time machine too? 00:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Glee Rocks! Ok, You passed. Would you like me to give you another one or is that enough for today.Are you building a time machine too? 00:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Glee Rocks! Ok Maybe no more members for Musical Gleeks. We have so much already! Are you building a time machine too? 03:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Glee Rocks! ok, Todays Assignment (?) So. I will make a blog page, and I will get someone, and an anon, to start a fight. You have to sort it out. Simple enough? I will tell you when I have got someone to help me. Are you building a time machine too? 20:50, October 15, 2011 (UTC)Glee Rocks! You haven't passed yet. Are you building a time machine too? 04:55, October 17, 2011 (UTC)GR! Since when were you in the Cheerios Group? I Have Money. -Doesn't everyone? Almost 07:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Glee Rocks! Umm.. Answer my Question. I Have Money. -Doesn't everyone? Almost 20:52, October 18, 2011 (UTC)IHM You keep on saying, save Santana for me in the Admin Group, I'm sorry Breezy, but how do you know you will get to be admin? You might or might not. Are you building a time machine too? 05:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC)GR! You haven't finished your second assignment yet, 2 more days, and then your out of the running for admin, but we may or may not have another thing for you. Are you building a time machine too?Glee Rocks! Heya, Check the Brace Team out! It's the Friendship Between us. Breezy Grace Leaving Hey Breezy, I'm leaving you and Rossi in charge. Bye Are You Building a Time Machine Too? 20:57, November 18, 2011 (UTC)GR! See Sweetie? :) I Have $ That's a good thing...right? 04:02, November 20, 2011 (UTC)IHM Hey i had to delet the page of your group becasue the layout was working you can make it again and everything just dont use that layout. But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for